


One Bad Night

by Shewhogeeks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Magic, Skimmons Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhogeeks/pseuds/Shewhogeeks
Summary: Jemma is resigned to staying on campus alone during Winter break, but then she starts having strange dreams about a mysterious girl."Jemma Simmons doesn’t believe in fairy tales. Never mind the bedtime stories her parents used to tell her at night, nor the tales that villagers spun after a few pints. Fairies weren’t real. It was a solid fact. You could only trust science. Hard numbers. Data. There was no place for magic in the real world. Only variables that could be manipulated."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



Jemma Simmons doesn’t believe in fairy tales. Never mind the bedtime stories her parents used to tell her at night, nor the tales that villagers spun after a few pints. Fairies weren’t real. It was a solid fact. You could only trust science. Hard numbers. Data. There was no place for magic in the real world. Only variables that could be manipulated.

Still, even she had to admit that something strange was going on. It was almost the end of the term and Christmas would soon be upon them. Things were extremely hectic. She was juggling an overload of classes, her research and finishing her thesis. She had somehow managed to misplace her lucky sweater, but thankfully it had turned up after she had done some of her laundry. Fitz and her had just finished with their thesis draft, and she had been overdue for some relaxation at the pub. Then she had started hearing the stories about the mysterious lights and sounds that came from the area behind the university.

“I’m telling you, it’s the fairy folk,” Hunter insisted. “They’ve been here for generations and they’ll be there for many more. Best not disturb them.”

Fitz snorted. “That seems very unlikely.”

“It’s probably just a bunch of undergrads getting high,” Bobbi said.

Hunter glared at her and took another sip of his beer. “They are there,” he muttered. “Elena saw them.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, you were probably drunk and thought you saw something, but clearly there weren’t fairies, because fairies aren’t real.”

Bobbi coughed and Hunter looked at her incredulously.

“What? You don’t actually believe in fairies?”

“Well,” Bobbi said. “There’s no evidence against them. And the school does put out bread.”

“Not to mention the bells and the iron fences,” Fitz added.

Jemma looked at him quizzically.

“They ward off the fey,” he stumbled over his words at Jemma’s blatant disapproval. “It’s the legend anyway. There’s no harm in being cautious.”

“See, fairies,” Hunter says triumphantly.

Fitz pinches his nose in exasperation. “I’m not saying there are fairies near the school. Maybe the faculty just wanted to keep the deer out. It’s just, well, everyone’s got that one strange story.”

Hunter nodded, “Like that time when I was at a party one moment and woke up alone on the edge of the grass the next.”

Bobbi laughed, “Oh, for the last time, Hunter, just because you got lost at a party doesn’t mean-“

“I woke up in a circle of mushrooms with a flower crown on my head.” He mimed putting on a crown. “Do you think some freshman did that to me?”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him skeptically.

“Fine, don’t believe me,” Hunter stood up abruptly. “But at least buy me another pint for my troubles.”

There was a chuckle and Fitz agreed to grab another round for everyone, which was met with a cheer.

***

Jemma awoke the next morning, her head pounding. As she raised herself up onto her elbows, she realized that she was still wearing the clothes from the night before. She grimaced. Her mouth tasted sour and she felt wide-awake, although it was still early in the morning. Her room was small and narrow. It was bright white and cheerfully scrubbed and organized. Everything was stacked using systems that made sense and were practical. Her lab work was in the blue binders on the bookshelf, her thesis work in the red binders in her drawer, and her biology homework was- Jemma blinked at her desk. It was much messier then it was usually. Pulling back the comforter wrapped around her, she stepped out of bed, wobbling a bit as she did so. Jemma padded silently to the desk by the window. The yellow binder was open, its rings pulled apart. The contents were strewn across her desk. She picked up a few pieces, feeling confused. Why would she have opened these? She hadn’t had that much to drink last night, had she?

Jemma shivered slightly from a draft. Then she realized that the window was open. She went to latch it shut, when she saw the girl.  
She was standing below on the lawn looking back up at her. The woman was wearing dark black clothing that barely stood out against the dark green grass. The grey sky helped her stay hidden in the early morning light. Her strange clothes billowed in the wind, sleeves flying back to reveal thick metallic gauntlets. Jemma had never seen this girl before on campus. She studied her face for a moment, wondering what she was staring at. It’s not like she could see Jemma this high up with the lights off.

The woman raised her hand and waved. Jemma absentmindedly waved back and then felt her cheeks heat up from her foolishness. The girl turned and walked away, heading towards the iron fence wrapped around the campus. Jemma’s building was quite close to the woods. There was only a dozen or so yards of grass between her building and the trees, so she was able to watch as the girl nimbly ran and then jumped, flipping impossibly far into the air and over the fence. As the girl touched down on the other side, Jemma forced the window ajar as far as it would go and stuck her head out. The cold breeze stung her cheeks, as she watched the girl fade into the woods, her mouth open.

Everyone has that one story...

No. Jemma shook the cobwebs from her head. She was just seeing things. It was just someone playing a prank or a townie having fun.

She closed the window, sat down at her desk, and started putting her homework back in order.

By the time she was finished, had a shower and a change of clothing, she had almost forgotten all about it.

***

Winter break was only a day away when Jemma received an unwanted phone call from her parents while out to lunch with Elena, her RA. “I see,” Jemma said into the phone, her mouth turning down into a frown. “Yes, I understand.”

Elena looked up from her soup. “What’s wrong?” she mouthed silently.

Jemma forced a cheery smile and waved her off. “I miss you too. I’ll facetime you later.”

Her mother hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

Jemma groaned, wrapping her hands around her hot chocolate. “My dad broke his leg and mom doesn’t want me to come home for break.”

“Why not? Doesn’t she want you to help out around the house?”

“Apparently, mom’s had to rearrange the furniture so dad can get around. Most of it’s been relocated to my room.” Jemma sighed. She’d been looking forward to going home for Christmas.

“Well, at least you can come to the holiday party at Bobbi and Hunter’s.” The two lived off campus in a nearby flat.

Jemma took a sip of her hot chocolate. “I suppose.” She stared into the brown murky liquid. She was abruptly reminded of brown hair waving in the wind.

Her eyes shot back up to Elena’s. “I guess I’ll just get some extra work done over break,” she said, forcing herself to think about more mundane things.

***

Elena left after lunch for a flight back home. Fitz was scheduled next to leave. The campus was emptying slowly but surely. He stopped by her room before he left with a brightly wrapped present.

“Thanks, Fitz.” Jemma said, handing her own gift for him over. “I’ll see you after the holidays. Hopefully I’ll have some new pages done for you to look over.”

“Don’t work too hard, Simmons,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me? Mom and dad would be happy to have you.”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t impose. Besides, I’ll finally be able to attend Bobbi and Hunter’s infamous Christmas bash.” Last year’s apparently had involved a mild car crash, a gingerbread eating contest, and a cop arresting his own partner. Whether these were only rumors or not were up for speculation. Fitz had gone to the party in his first year and all he would confirm was that there was indeed alcohol and a dearth in rational thinking. Bobbi had confirmed that Fitz did indeed wake up on the living room floor covered in tinsel and several ornaments pinned to his sweater.

“Don’t drink the punch. It’s a trap.”

Jemma smirked. “I’ll try not to wrap myself in tinsel either.”

Fitz’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Well, that’s…” he shook his head. “Bobbi.” He said darkly.

Jemma laughed and gave him a hug, which he returned.

“Ok, so-“ He paused and looked at something over her shoulder. “What’s that?”

Jemma turned to look, not seeing anything out of the ordinary at first. Then she saw the package resting on her desk. It was small, about two inches by three inches wide. It was wrapped in glossy black paper that shimmered like stars when she picked it up. There was no ribbon or card on it.

“It looks posh,” Fitz commented. “Do you have an admirer?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t there before?” Jemma answered. How had it gotten on her desk?

“Maybe Elena dropped it off before she left?” Fitz offered.

“She does have the key…” Jemma mused. Still absence of a note bothered her. She grabbed her letter opener and slit the pretty paper at the seam. A small jewelry box fell into her hands. It was delicately carved out of wood. Polished grains of various colors made up the box. There were several carved symbols on the box that Jemma did not recognize, but appreciated their beauty just the same. They called to her, but she couldn’t remember what they were saying…

“Pretty,” Fitz remarked.

Jemma jumped, somehow forgetting that Fitz was even in the room. She tossed the box down on the desk. “Yes, I’ll have to thank Elena when she gets back.”

Fitz patted her on the shoulder. “Bye, have a nice holiday.” He walked down the hallway before looking back. “I’m serious about that punch, Simmons.”

“No punch. Got it.” She waved and closed the door.

Making her way over to the desk, Jemma sat down and examined her gift more closely. The paper didn’t have any clues. The box turned out to be stuck when she tried to open it. Maybe it was one of those puzzle boxes? But no matter how she tried, she couldn’t get it to open despite the hinges she could clearly see.

  
Jemma resolved to put the box aside and not to think about it until break was over. She opened her textbook and began to read. Before she knew it, she was nodding off. With a yawn, she closed the book, and pulled on her pajamas before crawling into bed. Burying her face in her pillow, Jemma drifted off to sleep.

***

The forest was dark as Jemma crashed through the brush. Wet leaves smacked her in the face as she ran blindly. She was being dogged by a feeling of dread. Twigs scratched at her hands as she held them up to block her face. The darkness gave way to a blue light. The ground itself glowed softly, releasing blue bubbles into the air. The quick, smooth and thick, burst with the sounds of a party. Laughter and music wafted through the air. Jemma reached out and cupped her hands around an orb. It expanded in the palm of her hand, becoming bigger than an orange, then a basketball, then herself. The blue light swallowed her whole. Then suddenly, she was somewhere else. A dance floor, with an orchestra playing. The woman from before was there.

Jemma stared, noticing tiny details that she hadn’t been able to make out from her window. Her dark eyes, the mischievous smile. The woman held out a hand to her.

“Care to dance, Jemma?”

She slipped her hand into the other woman’s.

Her grip around her waist was firm and warm. The woman deftly led them around the dance floor. Jemma vaguely noticed other people milling about in all-black costumes.

“Hey, eyes on me,” the woman said, gently.

Jemma was silent for a moment as they moved. A question bubbled to her lips. Speaking was difficult. It felt like she was fighting through taffy. “Who are you?”

They stopped dancing.

The orchestra had fallen silent. The other dancers had stopped twirling and where watching the two of them, but Jemma only had eyes for the mystery woman, who looked considering.

“You can call me Daisy, if you’d like,” she said finally, resting her forehead against Jemma’s. Her eyes were so brown. Jemma burned to do…something.

Then, blinking, Jemma opened her eyes and stared at her dorm room’s ceiling.

That was…fanciful. Her dreams weren’t usually so vivid.

Jemma rolled over and went back to sleep.

***

The next morning Jemma awoke to find that the wooden box had popped open overnight. She eased the wooden lid up and gasped. Nestled within was a delicate silver chain, at the end of was an opaque blue orb carved out of some type of stone. Obsidian perhaps?

Jemma slipped the necklace over her head. The orb rested in the middle of her chest. It was a comforting weight.

The dreams continued for the next couple of nights.

Daisy danced with her again, this time garbed in a light green dress. The crowd surrounding them were in similar attire, except for two figures she could barely make out in the back of the crowd, dressed in their normal black clothing.

Jemma smiled. “Do you ever do anything, but dance?” she asked teasingly.

Daisy faltered, but quickly picked up the pace again. “I-I find lost things,” she said finally, looking embarrassed. “Moments, information…even people.”

She spun Jemma, before pulling her back to her. “Then I set things on the right path again.” Daisy looked at her intently. “That’s how I found you.”

“I’m not lost,” Jemma frowned.

Daisy chuckled. “Everyone’s a little lost. Even someone as brilliant as you.”

When Jemma awoke in the middle of the night, there was a second package on the desk. Much larger, and wrapped in the same black wrapping paper. It contained a light green coat. Jemma held it in her hands, turning it over. It was a strong, but lightweight fabric that matched the one she saw in her dream. Though Daisy’s dress had been short-sleeved and this coat had full-length sleeves. Her fingers began to tremble slightly. She put the coat back in the wrapping paper and shoved it under her bed.

Turning on all the lights, Jemma began to pace. This was ridiculous. It was ridiculous. There was no such thing as magic. Or dreams leaking into reality. Unless someone had some sort of quantum machine- or maybe a way of manipulating brain wave patterns… Or maybe, she was simply dreaming about something she had seen before, but had forgotten. Maybe this jacket was in some store she had passed on the way home and a friend had bought it for her. Yes, that must be it.

She turned the lights off and crawled back under her blanket.

Still, she had trouble falling back to sleep, and tossed and turned in the darkness before giving up and turning on her bedside lamp. With the solitary light blazing into the dark, Jemma finally slumbered.

When she awoke, it was to a chilly room. Looking outside she realized that it had snowed. A few inches clung to the ground and the trees were lightly dusted. The scenery only needed a telephone pole to look like the opening of the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

Jemma rubbed at the condensation forming on her window. She still felt slightly uneasy about the night before, but also ridiculous. Mystery presents weren’t any reason to start believing in crazy conspiracy theories. She was hardly the only one staying on campus, though they had mostly stayed out of her way. Yet, she found herself dialing Fitz’s number. He picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Simmons. How’s the research going?”

The conversation flowed easily between then and Jemma found herself almost forgetting why she had called. Then she mindlessly tapped the pendent she was wearing, and suddenly she was transported in her mind’s eye to her dream, where she saw Daisy as clearly as if she had been standing right before her with an intense look in her eyes.

“-the mechanical aspect is completely doable, have you checked the catalog for…”

“Fitz?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you something strange?”

“Sure.”

“Do you remember the conversation we were having at the pub-“

“Hunter’s fairy theory?”

“Yes,” Jemma chewed on her lip. “Do you believe in them?”

“I don’t know. My dad does. I mean- I believe that anything is possible. There’s certainty no harm in considering the miraculous to be possible.” There was silence for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

Jemma considered telling him about her dreams. But it seemed so silly. How could any of this be rational sounding? “I found another present in my room,” she said finally. “It just appeared overnight.”

“That’s strange. Not necessarily supernatural though. Do you think someone broke into your room? You should tell the campus police.”

Jemma found Fitz’s agitation strangely soothing. It made her feel more sensible. “There’s no sign of forced entry. Still, I suppose I should tell someone.”

Fitz agreed and prattled on in her ear about the importance of reporting concerns to security as she walked to the campus office. There she filled out an incident report, which she gave to a bored looking officer, who told her that they’d look into it, but with no evidence of a break-in, it was more likely that she had merely overlooked the gift. Still, the filling out the form made her feel better.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face. Everything was getting back to normal. She probably wouldn’t even dream of the pretty girl again.

As it turned out, she was half-right.

Instead of a dream, she awoke to singing outside of her window. It was light, but clear. Jemma couldn’t quite make out the words. She lay in bed, listening for a few minutes, as the melody rose and fell. Then she leapt out of the twin bed and made a beeline for the window. It was already open and she felt caught in a surreal moment, the music in the air, and the faint taste of frost as she breathed in. Then she pushed open the windowpane and looked down.

Daisy was below; dressed in the black clothing Jemma had seen her wear twice now- no, only once, she reminded herself sharply. No matter how real those dreams had seemed….

Daisy locked eyes with her and grinned, still singing her strange song. Jemma flushed, uncertain what to do. With a wicked grin, Daisy began to back away, still singing.

“Wait!” Jemma called out, feeling foolish.

Daisy turned and darted through the fence, faster then Jemma thought possible.

Jemma stared and then stomped her foot. Enough.

She crammed her feet into shoes, and grabbed the green jacket from under her bed, shoving her arms into it. Without buttons or a zipper, the jacket barely covered her pajama top, a gray t-shirt with the cat on the front.

Jemma took off running down two flights of stairs and out into the snow. It was almost melted, with only a thin veneer remaining. The mud nipped at the soles of her shoes as she ran to where she had seen Daisy exit. The iron fence was oddly warped, like a giant hand had forced the posts apart. Jemma hesitated and then ducked through the hole, exiting into the forest that surrounded the university.

A couple paces into the path through the woods, she was starting to feel uneasy. The trees closed in behind her and it was pitch black. Jemma was about to turn back, when she heard the faint sound of Daisy singing. A muffled blue light pierced the darkness. Jemma jumped and the light bobbed with her. Looking down, she saw the source glowing under the grey fabric of her pajamas. Hooking her fingers in the necklace chain, she pulled the blue orb into the open air. The soft light emanating from the necklace threw the surrounding woods into sharp relief.

Cautiously, Jemma continued forward, ducking around trees. After walking a couple of paces, she turned towards where the music seemed to be coming from. The light went dead. Spots floated in Jemma’s eyes as she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. She tried retracing her steps. After only a step right, the pendent resumed glowing.

Pulling the necklace over her head, Jemma held it outstretched. She swung her arm towards the direction she had come from. The orb dimmed and went out again.

Jemma moved it towards the path she had come from, it starting glowing again cheerfully.

Trying not to think too much about it, Jemma continued forward, changing direction when the orb started to dim. For a while, she lost herself in the crunching of the snow and underbrush. The pale blue light illuminated a strange forest. After a while she realized that the singing had grown louder. Other voices had joined in. She could smell something delicious and there were additional sounds people talking and instruments playing. The forest remained as empty as before, with only the blue light for company, but the sounds of a rambunctious party grew louder and louder, until Jemma was certain she was right upon them. But she could see nothing, as she swung the necklace around her a circle.

Then the world trembled for a moment. Like looking through thick smoke, the forest wavered and gave way to a clearing filled with stalls and people.

Jemma blinked and looked around her in wonder. It was some kind of fair. Tents of all shapes and colors. She could smell peppermint and sugar in the air. People dressed in robes and various other colorful costumes roamed about. There were a few people dressed all in black, sticking out in the crowd. Jemma watched one exit a tent and make his way through the throng, which parted for him instantly. Looking down at herself, she felt extremely underdressed. Her sushi pajama pants brushed the snow on the ground, which was much thicker and whiter then the snow at the university. It was snowing lightly now, but Jemma wasn’t too cold. The thin jacket she was wearing was wonderfully warm. Her feet were slightly damp, but she barely felt it as she cautiously entered the fair.

She passed stalls with popcorn smothered in butter, sugar, and spices. Another was selling mulled cider. An open tent gave her a glimpse of glass orbs and trinkets.

Jemma drifted closer to one and lifted it gently. A crackling fire whirled about impossibly instead of it. She put it down in a hurry. The one next to it had a rainstorm and the next gently falling snow.

Jemma shook her head and turned, only to have her eye caught by large piece of glass cut in a marquise shape. Darkness swirled in the glass, with bright star peeking through. Stepping closer, she marveled at the galaxy contained within. It moved and changed as she stared, focusing on various constellations. She reached out a hand to touch it, only for a hand to close over her wrist, pulling her gently back. Startling, Jemma looked into the face of the cloaked shopkeeper. She had thorns sticking out of her face and when she spoke, it was with a calm and disarming sweet voice.

“You can’t afford what this will cost,” the shopkeeper said firmly. “I have seen it and thus it is so.”

“Raina,” said a voice firmly.

Another figure had entered the tent, wearing a black suit.

“May, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Raina asked, not letting go off Jemma’s hand.

May looked pointedly at Jemma. Raina sighed and reluctantly let go. Jemma rubbed her wrist and fled the tent. One last look inside showed May pointing at the glass galaxy she had been admiring earlier.

Hurrying onward, she passed a stall selling sweets. “Free sample?” called a man out to her, holding out mini-tart. She shook her head and continued onwards. Her only thought was to find Daisy. Maybe she could explain what was going on.

She darted around a stall containing carved wooden bowls and ran right into a tall woman wearing a bright red dress. There was a large scar down the side of her face.

“I am so sorry,” Jemma babbled, backing up. “I wasn’t looking-“ she trailed off as the woman merely raised an eyebrow at her. Then, she looked her up and down.

“Interesting necklace.”

Jemma clutched the blue orb, which had stopped glowing. “It was a gift.”

“Did my daughter bring you here?” The woman asked.

“Your daughter?”

“Daisy. Did Daisy send for you?”

Jemma nodded quickly, ignoring that Daisy had never spoken to her out loud and that she had never really confirmed that her name was Daisy anyway... “Yes, do you know where she is? We got separated in the forest.”

The woman’s face melted into sympathy. “Poor dear. I imagine this is all quite confusing. I know most humans have trouble with the transition. Come with me. And call me, Jiaying.” She ushered Jemma through the crowd.

“What is going on?”

“The Winter Solace Festival. Now come inside, and sit down.” Jiayling directed Jemma towards a solitary tent in the back. It was made of red satin fabric that matched her dress, and was cordoned off into several areas. Inside there was an intricate wooden table and two chairs. Two red robed servants stood at attention. Jiayling snapped her fingers at them as she sat down. “Bring something hot for the human. She must be freezing.”

A man nodded and darted further into the tent. Jemma tentatively sat across the table from Jiayling. After a moment the servant returned with a tray of steaming mugs and sweets, which he placed on the table before them. Jemma recognized mulled cider and hot chocolate. There were also pies, tarts, and scones on china plates.

“Go on, take something dear.” Jiayling said, picking up a scone herself.

Jemma hesitated, before reaching for the hot chocolate. Sniffing it, she noticed it smelled of peppermint. She took a sip.

Dark chocolate slid down her throat. The coolness of the peppermint almost made her want to shiver. It was almost unbearably strong. She took another sip, and the flavors had muted somewhat, but they were still crisper tasting somehow.

Jiayling slid the tray of sweets closer to her.

Jemma picked up a scone and was about to bite into it.

There was a sharp cry of dismay. Jemma turned to see Daisy appear and knock the scone out of her hand. “What are you doing?” She turned to Jiayling. “Mother, how could you?”

Jemma stared at her. Daisy’s voice sounded just as she had in her dreams.

Jiayling smiled playfully, resting her chin on her hand. “She had already drunk the chocolate. There was no more harm in it. Besides, aren’t you always complaining about how bored you are and how interesting the humans can be.” She waved a hand at Jemma. “For you, my dear child. You were obviously interested in her already, so I thought I’d save you some time.”

Daisy gaped at her in horror. Then she was tugging on Jemma’s hand. “Come with me, quickly.” Jemma stumbled to keep up with her as she was being pulled out of the tent. Daisy took her back the way she came, through the crowd. “What do you see,” she asked Jemma urgently, pointing to the horizon.

Jemma followed her hand. “A castle and some wooden houses.” She looked about in confusion. “Wait, where’s the forest?”

“It’s right there,” Daisy said, jabbing her finger at the spot where a winding cobblestone pathway led between the houses. “Look, between the veil.”

Jemma looked at her baffled. “Between the what?” She looked back, but could only see the path.

Daisy swore, and kicked the ground. “Dammit. Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to accept fey food? I thought you were smart.”

Jemma gaped at her. “Accept what?”

“Fey food. Fairy food. Whatever your people call us.”

“Are you trying to tell me this is some kind of magic?”

“What else would it be? Of course it’s magic.”

Fey food, fey food- What was it that stories said about eating fairy food? Jemma couldn’t remember.

“I don’t understand. What happened? What does this mean?”

Daisy sighed. “By accepting our food, you’ve pledge yourself to this realm forever. You can’t leave. The way through the veil is closed to you forever.”

She huffed. “What, just because I had one sip of something? That’s insane. That doesn't make sense.”

Daisy’s face fell. “I know. I’m sorry, but it’s the rules. I never meant for this to happen.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I just wanted to invite you to the Winter Solstice Festival. Once a year the various courts of fairy gather and share their trades with each other, from food, spells, or objects. It’s a beautiful day and night of frivolity. I thought we could enjoy it together.”

“And then trap me here?”

“No, that was never my intention,” Daisy said in a panic. “That’s why I invited you at in the middle of the night. I didn’t think humans before daybreak. I was supposed to find you immediately when you came through the veil, but I was delayed.” Her fingers tapped Jemma’s pendent. “I left you gifts to guide your way.” Her hand moved to Jemma’s shoulder. “And clothe to keep you warm.”

Jemma frowned, her forehead creasing. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“You can’t just- there are rules to the fey realm. You had to enter it alone, under your own free will. I could only call and hope that you would answer.”

Jemma shifted awkwardly. “And the dreams?”

Daisy flushed red. “Well, I wanted to let you know I was interested, and I couldn’t stay in the mortal realm for too long.”

“So those were-“

“Real. Yes.”

The two women stared at each other. Then Daisy broke eye contact and hid her face in her palms, groaning. “Oh, no. I’ve become my mother.”

“Well, to be fair it was your mother that did this to me.”

Daisy laughed incredulously at that. “I suppose so.” She sighed, smoothing her hair over her ears.

Jemma struggled to come to terms with what was happening. The sounds of the fair were compressing her ears. All cheerful language and laughter. She didn’t know what to make of the strange happenings. She felt terribly out of her depth. Then she remembered the conversation at the pub with her friends.

“So, you’ve been coming to the University? To see me?”

“Well, not just to see you- I mean-“

“But how? Aren’t fey repulsed by the iron? Or the bells?”

“Ah, yes,” Daisy said, her eyes lighting up. “So you have heard of us after all. This will make it much easier to explain. I am only half-fey. My mother married a human because she was drawn to his spirit, when he wandered too far into the woods. She plied him with food and drink, and he was never able to escape. When I was younger, he used to tell me stories about the mortal realm, but then he stopped. I don’t think he could bear to talk about it anymore. He loved my mother and me, but he was never truly happy here. When he died, I separated myself from my mother and joined the a new court.” She placed a hand on the black tunic she was wearing.

“These clothes symbolize the Seelie court that I serve and show that I am a protector of the veil. My half-human heritage helps me with my work. The iron, the bells, all of the things humans use to ward us off- they doesn’t harm me. It can still sting a bit, but it won’t deter me from entering. And I found you when I was returning something to the school that was lost.”

“Well, that’s just great. But I have to get back home. I have friends, a life…” Jemma grabbed Daisy by the shoulders in horror. “I have a thesis due!”

Daisy blinked. “A what?”

“All my research. Fitz will have to publish without me. But he doesn’t understand the biochemical reactions the way I do!” She clutched her face.

Daisy stared and then started laughing. “This has something to do with your schoolwork? You’re trapped here forever and you’re worried about your schoolwork.” Daisy gave her a lopsided grin. “That’s cute.”

Jemma huffed. “That’s years of my work that will go to waste if I don’t return. And I don’t buy that this is irreversible. If a door or a quantum portal can be closed, it can certainly be reopened.”

“If it can, I don’t know how,” said Daisy. “But I have an idea of someone we can ask.”

Daisy led her around the rows of tents and stand. Jemma was suddenly aware that the fey were turning to look at her as they passed by. Daisy slipped around a fire juggler and ducked into a black tent. Following, Jemma was met with several fey dressed in the same black clothing. They didn’t see pleased to see her.

“She’s with me,” Daisy said. Mercifully, the two backed away, but didn’t leave the room. This clearly wasn’t a public tent. There was nothing for sale, just some chairs and a woman in the corner sitting and gazing a crystal ball, or more accurately, glaring at it. The woman raised her head and Jemma realized with a start that it was May.

“What have you done?” she asked Daisy exasperatedly. “She’s-“

“It was mother.”

May’s expression did not change. “Of course it was.”

“I was hoping to speak to Coulson.”

“He’s busy with the unseelie court, as you well know.” May rose from the chair and another blacked clad figure sat down in her place. “And if you wait for him to return, it will be too late.”

“So there is a way I can go home?” Jemma asked.

“If you can see it, you can leave,” May replied, picking up a bag and handing it to Daisy. “I’ll be rejoining the court. Good luck.”

Daisy looked inside the bag. “That’s not-“ She turned around and May had already disappeared. “Helpful.” She shouldered the bag.

“What’s in there?”

Daisy flushed. “Nothing important. But we should hurry. If May says there’s a way to get you home, then there must be.”

They exited the tent and wandered through the fair.

“If you can see it, you can leave,” Jemma pondered the words. Fairies liked riddles, didn’t they? “So, if I can see the woods again, then I can find my way back.”

Daisy clapped her hands in delight. “Yes! That must be it.” She pointed to the sky. “On the winter solstice, the way between the veils is at its thinnest. It’s the easiest to pass through it will be all year. So if we can get you through it tonight, we might have a chance.”

“You can still see the way, right? Can you take me with you?”

“I can find anything that’s lost,” said Daisy. “But, I can’t take you with me. You can only enter or exit on your own power. You have to go alone.”

“Is there someone else we can ask for help? Someone with a straight answer.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow at her. “Magic is rarely logical. You have to be creative. We still have a few hours before sunrise. Why don’t we enjoy the festivities for a bit? Maybe something will come to you.”

“But I like logic. I’m good at logic. Magic isn’t- I can’t just-”

“Jemma, I promise. I will find a way to get you home. But you have to trust me on this.”

Jemma sighed. “Okay.”

The fair was still slightly terrifying, but Daisy knew where she was going. She brought Jemma to tents filled with delicate fabrics that were impossibly strong.

Discovering her wallet was in her jacket, Jemma bartered for a pair of mittens that were always warm and an unbreakable scarf. (The shopkeeper was delighted by the novelty of human money, which made it shockingly cheap). In another stall, she tried to purchase a pair of wooden batons for Bobbi. She was asked for a lock of hair in return, which seemed more then reasonable, but Daisy objected loudly to the trade, and dragged her out of range as she protested.

“Okay, I know you don’t understand fey magic, but for the love of- do not sell your hair.”

The fairy running the stall leaned forward and called out to them. “How about a night’s sleep?”

Daisy called back. “She’ll take it for one good dream, and nothing less.”

The fey grumbled and then handed the batons over.

“What did I just trade?”

“Human dreams are valuable. It was a fair trade. Losing a whole night’s sleep for these would have been outrageous.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Daisy bought them both hot ciders and sweet rolls. “It can’t do any more harm,” she said shrugging and handing over a warm cup. “Besides, you looked chilled.”  
Jemma drank the liquid gratefully. It instantly transported her to apple picking with her parents, cool fall days and hard packed earth.

The bun oozed icing down the side of her hands and she had to lick it to keep it from falling onto her shirt. It was much sweeter then food she normally ate. Daisy laughed at her surprise, which Jemma feigned annoyance at before bursting into giggles herself.

She almost forgot why she was wandering the fairgrounds, as Daisy leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her. She felt warm as Daisy smiled at her, leading her into another tent. Several purchases latter, she found herself re-entering Raina’s tent, and paused on the threshold.

Daisy turned to her in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Jemma glanced over at Raina, who was still covered by her red hood, speaking to another customer.

“Oh, she won’t do anything while I’m here,” Daisy said.

Still, Jemma felt on edge, which wasn’t helped as Raina finished with the other fey and turned her gaze on them. Daisy held up a gold leopard which intricate joints that moved gently, making the leopard raise itself on its hackles before lowering itself again. Jemma couldn’t help but think it would make a great gift for Elena. She took the leopard and turned to Raina, who had finally lowered her hood, revealing a feline face, which those strange thorns breaking through her skin.

“Just the two things then?” Raina asked her. “Fine, I’ll sell them for a day.”

“Um, no. Just the one,” Jemma said in confusion.

“No, you’ll want the other,” said Raina. “And she’ll hardly miss one measly day,” she added, as Daisy began to protest. “She’s already lost more then that by being here.”

“What does she mean, Daisy?” Jemma asked. “What’s the other thing?”

Raina held her hand out for the leopard and Jemma handed it over. She began to wrap it in a small piece of fur. “Time moves differently in faerie. You’ve been here much longer then two hours, my dear.” She finished wrapping the trinket and held it out to Jemma. “Do we have a deal?”

Jemma looked at Daisy in confusion. “You’ll lose a day. Time will simply move on without you. Raina is a seer. If she says this is something you’ll want, it probably is.”

Jemma nodded. “Okay. We have a deal.” Raina smiled and handed over the trinket, before closing her eyes and reciting.

“The lost road is often hidden through mist. A ring is helpful true, but love’s gaze is often clouded too. Too find what it is you seek, listen to the raven’s beak. Remember that a spell can go both ways, especially if consumed by the one who stays. Separate you must remain, until the veil is broken by the strain.”

Raina opened her eyes and put her hood back up.

There was silence for a moment as the two mulled over the riddle.

“A ring,” Jemma said finally. “Like a mushroom kind of fairy ring?”

Raina sighed, in annoyance. “If that doesn’t help you, I don’t know what will. Now get out of my tent. You’ve got thirty minutes to sunrise.”

Daisy snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it. Come on!”

The two raced out of tent towards the edge of the fairgrounds. Jemma recognized the place as where she had originally entered. She could still only see the surrounding village. There was no sign of the path anywhere.

“Fairy magic can be focused through rings,” Daisy said excitedly. “They are used by children to help use their magic, but they can also help humans to see the enchantments around them. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. I haven’t used stone rings since I was a small kid, but still-“

“So we need a rock?”

“No, I can do you one better.” Daisy walked in front of her and drew a large circle of blue light in the air. It hung shimmering and delicate, like dew on a spider web. Jemma gasped, staring at the edges before looking through the circle itself. She could see the forest. It was interlaid with the surrounding countryside, but it was there.

“I see it!” Jemma said breathlessly. “It’s faint, but it’s there.”

She started to walk towards the circle, reaching out a hand. Her fingers brushed the edge of the portal, but were then repelled, as if she had hit a squishy wall. “It’s not letting me in,” she said, pushing as hard as she could, only to hit with a force that knocked her off her feet, her packages scattering everywhere.

Daisy ran over to her and pulled her off the ground. “Are you alright?”

Jemma stomped her feet. “No, I am not alright.” To her horror, she started crying. “I am stuck in another dimension because the stupid door isn’t working, and I have no idea what is going on.”

Daisy made shushing noises, and brushed back her hair from her face. “Jemma,” she murmered. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out. I promise.” She kissed Jemma lightly on the forehead. Then on her cheeks.

Jemma stopped crying and wiped her eyes. “Promise?”

Daisy smiled. “Promise.”

Jemma’s eyes darted to Daisy’s lips and then back to her eyes. Daisy licked her lips, than took a reluctant step back. “Raina said that we would succeed, but that we only had thirty minutes. We should try to figure out the rest of her vision.” She bent down to pick up Jemma’s packages and handed them back to her.

“Listen to the raven’s beak,” Jemma mused, as she adjusted the packages in her arms. “I have an idea. It’s kind of silly. Doesn’t rely on any sort of logic.”

Daisy smiled at her, adjusting the black bag on her own hip. “Then it sounds probable. See you on the other side?”

“Yeah,” Jemma said with about as much confidence as she could muster. “See you in a moment.”

She walked towards the portal, closing her eyes as she got close to it, and just listened. She could hear the sounds of the crowd talking, of fabric swishing, of footsteps.

She tuned it all out. Jemma took one step and then another. She listened.

Then, softly, she heard it. Birds squawking. She walked toward it…

And fell on her face. Jemma jolted upright. The birds were making a ruckus from their perches in the trees around her. The trees! She jumped upright and practically clapped her hands. The forest surrounded her completely. She could just make out the sunrise through the trees.

She had done it! Jemma moved back a few paces. Now all she had to do was wait for Daisy to cross over.

She waited.  
And waited.  
And waited some more.

The sun was shining brightly through the trees. Her feet had begun to ache and her hunger was making itself known. A knot forming in her stomach, Jemma reluctantly turned and walked away from the entrance to the veil. The way back was easier with the aid of the sunlight. She could now see markings on the trees- slashes in the bark- that showed the path. Sure enough, she emerged on the other side of the iron fence, near where Daisy had somehow bent the bars terribly. Jemma slipped between the bars, hoping she’d be able to ask Daisy just how she done so.

There was significantly more snow on the ground now, Jemma noticed as she navigated the lawn and to the front entrance, her shoes breaking through the outer icy shell, making imprints in the snow. Slipping inside, she tried to wipe the snow off her feet the best she could. Then she took the stairs, trying to ignore the melting snow in her socks. Turning the key, she entered her room.

It was freezing. The window was wide open and there was dripping water all over the wall near the windowsill. Her desk was equally wet, where snow had blown in and then melted. Groaning, Jemma thanked her strict organization, which had placed most of work safely in drawers and with backups on flash drives. She closed the window. Shaking the water off the top of a plastic binder, she wiped it down with some tissues. Then she pulled out towels and did the same to the rest of her room, before throwing the wet towels in her laundry basket.

Finally, she grabbed a change of clothes and took off towards the bathroom. The steam and hot water was welcome after running around in the woods all night. Jemma come out of the shower, refreshed and grateful for the clean clothes.

Then she noticed her phone vibrating. Jemma picked it up and noticed a string of text messages.

She unlocked her phone.

 

_Fitz: Hey Simmons, I got an early train back so I’ll see you at Bobbi and Hunter’s? 9 pm 12/22_

_Fitz: Jemma, are you okay? Did you barricade yourself in the lab again? 3 pm 12/23_

_Fitz: Hey, maybe I’m just paranoid, but you still haven’t answered me when I called and it’s been a few days. When you get this, can you call? 1 am 12/24_

 

_Bobbi: We’re changing the party from Christmas Eve to Day so Fitz can come. 9:45 pm 12/22_

_Bobbi: Fitz says you aren’t answering your phone? And you had a possible stalker that leaves weird gifts? What’s going on? 1 pm 12/23_

_Bobbi: I will send Hunter over if you don’t respond. That is not an empty threat. 9:15 am. 12/24_

_Bobbi: Hunter is coming by fyi. 11:20pm 12/24_

_Bobbi: Hunter said nobody responded when he knocked. I’m calling the police if you don’t get back to me right now! 12:15pm 12/24_

 

Jemma looked at the clock. 1:07pm.

“Crap.” She dialed Bobbi’s number, her head spinning. It really had been several days. Time really had worked differently wherever she had been. Bobbi picked up after two rings.

“Hey-“

“Where have you been?” Bobbi demanded. “Hunter’s been worried sick.”

“I have not-“ Jemma heard faintly over the phone.

“Where did you go? Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“I didn’t mean too-“ Jemma tried.

Hunter’s voice cut through. He had grabbed the second phone in their flat. “What the hell happened Simmons? You just disappear off the face of the earth?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jemma chewed her lip, thinking about how to explain it. Any of it. She didn’t even understand it herself. “Sorry, I-I guess I spent too much time in the lab. I didn’t think.“

“Well, don’t do that again. We were completely freaked,” Bobbi said. “And call Fitz before he has an aneurysm.”

After a well-deserved lecture from Fitz as well, Jemma pulled food out of her fridge and heated it up. She shoveled the food into her mouth.

Then, Jemma collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She woke to pounding on her door. Heart in her throat, she ran to the door and threw it open. Fitz was standing there and she was oddly disappointed.

“You get the early train then?” Jemma asked him.

Fitz frowned. “Early? It’s two pm.”

“Oh, sorry. I must have slept in. I’ve been up for ages.”

“I figured we could head over in about an hour.”

“Sounds great. I’ll just change and come over to your place.” 

***

Jemma pulled on her party outfit. It was already starting to get dark. She could see the sky turning a dark orange through her window. She sighed and pulled on her favorite terrible Christmas sweater, which had pompoms and was described by her mother as something that had to be seen to be truly believed. Then she took out the presents that she had brought back from Faerie. Taking out some tissue paper, Jemma removed the strange-looking wrappings that they had come with, placing the gifts inside crinkling paper and goodie bags instead.

She had almost finished when a snowball hit her window with a thump. Jemma looked at the snow smearing her window in disbelief. Who on earth? She marched over to the window to give the person who threw it a piece of her mind.

Flinging it open, she looked down. And there was Daisy, grinning widely at her, with cheeks flushed from the cold.  
Jemma blinked in disbelief.

“Can I come up?” Daisy called to her.

Jemma nodded.

Daisy held her palms out face down and leapt into the air. Something emminated out of hands and propelled her upwards. She landed on the outcropping of the roof, just below Jemma’s window. Her face was flush with Jemma’s torso.

“Oh,” Jemma said, staring at her.

Daisy chuckled. “I wanted to give you something.” She reached into her black bag and pulled out a large gift wrapped in black paper. Jemma took the heavy package with trembling fingers and set it aside without opening it.

“You came back,” she said.

“Of course,” said Daisy. “I promised.”

Jemma bent down and captured Daisy’s lips. They kissed gently for several moments. Daisy stood on her tiptoes to press against her and gently caress her cheek.

“Merry Christmas Jemma,” Daisy breathed with a grin as they separated.

Jemma let out a breathy giggle and moved aside so Daisy could climb in with clearly practiced ease.

After many more minutes of kissing, they were interrupted by Fitz banging on the door again. “Simmons, we’re going to be late.”

Jemma flung the door open. “Everything’s fine,” she announced loudly. “Completely normal.”

Fitz stared at her. “Is that a hickey?”

Jemma clapped a hand to her neck. She leaned casually against the door. “No.”

Fitz looked at her amused. “Who else is in there?”

Daisy popped her head out of the other side of the door where she had been hiding.

“Hey.”

“Hello. I’m Fitz,” he said, shaking the hand Daisy offered. “Is this the reason you’ve been hiding for days? Honestly, Jemma, just text back next time and we won’t go all Spanish Inquisition on you.”

Jemma went completely red.

“Listen, Fitz, why don’t Daisy and I meet you downstairs in a few minutes.”

Fitz shrugged. “Alright, just don’t take too long.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. She scoffed and closed the door.

Daisy leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around her. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Jemma kissed her gently then reluctantly detangled herself from her. “We should get going. There’s a party at my friends’ flat. I’d love for you to met them.”

“A human Christmas party,” Daisy said. “Intriguing. But you should really open your present first.” She nudged Jemma until she agreed to open it. Pulling off the black paper, she saw the star glass that she had admired in Raina’s tent. Her mouth fell open. “How?”

“May told me you were interested in it. She was shadowing you to make sure nobody bothered you at the fair. But obviously, you left her behind before-. Anyway, I had her purchase this on my behalf. I meant to give it to you before, after we crossed the veil.”

“What did happen Daisy?” asked Jemma, worried. “Why didn’t you cross after me?”

“Remember the rest of Raina’s prophecy? I was bound to the faerie realm for twenty-four hours partly due to my part in your escape. And partially due to the day you sold to Raina,” she snorted. “Her trying to pass that off as something she saw. It’s so typical of her. Her predictions are good, but she has relevant ones so rarely.

“I came back as soon as I was able.”

“Thank you.” Jemma rested her forehead against Daisy’s. “I’m just so glad you’re here now.”

After a few minutes, they separated and grabbed Jemma’s gifts for her friends. Then they joined Fitz and headed over to Bobbi and Hunter’s flat.

Hunter opened the door. “Simmons! Just the scientist I wanted to see.”  
He ushered her and Daisy inside. Fitz closed the door behind them.

The tiny place was packed. She recognized a few of the people from some of her classes. Bobbi was talking with someone by the buffet table. There were lights strung up everywhere.

Hunter pulled out his cell phone and shoved it at her. “Take a look at this!” He said proudly, pressing play on the video.

Jemma peered at the screen, seeing a tiny blue light bobbin up and down in total darkness. “What is it?” Daisy peered over her shoulder.

“That is clearly a picture of fairies,” Hunter said. “I heard them in the woods and took a video. See, they are real. And you doubted me.”

Jemma raised an eyebrow. “It’s a blue light Hunter. That doesn’t mean there were fairies.”

He gasped and clutched his chest. “You mock me Simmons? I’m hurt.”

Daisy giggled. “Actually, I think that's Jemma.”

Blinking, Jemma stared at the video, heat flushing her cheeks. “Oh, I think you’re right.”

“What?” Hunter said. “What were you doing in the woods at night?”

“Hunting a fairy, of course,” Jemma said as sarcastically as she could manage. “Now, where should I drop off these presents?”

After depositing them with the other gifts, Jemma grabbed a plate of food and headed back to where Daisy was chatting with Bobbi.

Without pausing her conversation, Daisy put her arm around Jemma’s waist. She hummed in content, eating her dinner, occasionally joining in. Eventually Bobbi left to talk to some of the other guests, leaving the two in their own little corner.

Suddenly Hunter popped back up, a cup in both hands.

“Just noticed the two of you were by yourselves and we can’t have that can we?” He held out a plastic red cup to Daisy. “Here, try the punch.”

“I don’t think Daisy wants any-“

Daisy took a swig of the punch, licking her lips. She contemplated the cup for a moment and then downed the contents. Jemma and Hunter gaped at her, mouths open.

“Hmm,” Daisy said. “It’s a bit weak, isn’t it?”

She handed the cup back to Hunter, who nodded distractedly and walked away in confusion.

Jemma looked at Daisy worriedly. “You’re not going to fall over in a minute, are you? That’s stuff supposed to take the roof off of your mouth.”

Daisy kissed the top of Jemma’s head and whispered in her ear. “Fey alcohol is three times as strong as the pungent human vodka. I’m good.”

Jemma nuzzled closer. “That’s going to be a fun trick at parties. Want to challenge Fitz and Hunter to a drinking contest?”

Daisy just grinned at her.


End file.
